


Catharsis

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Following up from the "Released" fic, Ortega and Sidestep return to the lair for some bonding.





	Catharsis

You wake up sweating

So damn hot... 

And then you realize. Ortega is still holding you.

"Hey" he whispers. 

Your brain takes a few seconds to process the situation. 

No, it's not a dream. Yes, he's holding you. Really tight, as if you were some sort of Teddy Bear.

This is new. You have no idea how to react.   
So much contact...   
But it's Ricardo. You'r used to him hugging you by now right?.  
This is just... the next logical step.  
And you'r not terrified, which is a ... good sign?

And then he kisses your cheek.

You can't help the smile coming to your lips. He smiles back.

And then he asks.

"Cyrus... I really wanted to ask you..."

"Y... yes?"

"Do you have a shower here? We both stink."

Oh.  
He's right. A million degrees, two grown men holding each other after a whole previous day drinking.  
And you were in a fight with Hollow Ground's goons before that while wearing a skintight suit and a body armor. 

He's still wearing that. 

"You stink!" you say defensively. 

"Wow... That was fast! Way to deflect" He chuckles. "You positively reek!"

He kisses your chin next. 

"I ... may... have a shower... or two" you say you say trying not to laugh as the kissing tickles your skin.  
"But the question is... what's in it for me? This is my place... i can stink all I want." You've always wanted to go all the way with the flirting. You never could. Now's your chance.

"Tell me where it is... or else" he threatens you as he holds you even tighter.   
Less like a hug... more like... when you trained together. 

"Make me" you dare him. 

He doesn't hesitate, and binds you in a lock. This brings back memories. You struggle of course, but you'r not really trying.  
It only makes his smile widder, as he holds you pinned down. 

"Do you yield?" he asks.

"Never" 

He answers by holding your arms appart and climbing on top of you. Rubbing himself against you. Kissing your lips You kiss him back.   
His body rubs against yours... your want to touch him, but he tightens his grip. You smile, and he responds by bitting your lip...   
You're not sure if you want the kiss to end.

Your hold for as long as you can....

"Fine! Alright! I Yield! You win! I can't stand the stench anymore" you concede, between laughters. You'r not ashamed of the blush in your face. 

He lets go of your arms, with a devilish expression. 

"Don't you try anything..." he speaks playfully as he stands up.  
You'r a bit confused... is he keeping up the... villain... hero thing? Did you start this?

You play along.

"I can't promise that... Follow me at your own risk". You burst in laughter as you finish the sentence.   
He doesn't. He's pretending to be serius.

"Very well then... But i've got my eyes on you" he says, while his hands slapps your butt causing you to get slightly jumpy. 

"Ouch... that... wasn't an eye" you say, as you guide him torwards the changing room. Your lair is inside an abandoned water plan complex, so you've got not one but several working showers the workers used back when it was working. 

"Wow.. this place's enormous." He looks around.   
"Yeah.. It wasn't that easy to get... but it's secure. ." you shrug.

He takes off his skinsuit, starting the water on the nearest shower. He steps in... water flowing trough his body. Then he turns and walks towards you. Standing completely naked before you.

This time your courage begins to abandon you. 

He puts a hand in your shoulder. You tremble a bit. 

"Now it's your turn" he smiles. 

You try to remain calm, and you take of your nanomesh quickly. Like a bandaid. 

And then you're exposed... naked, in front of him. Your tattoos for him to see. He gets closer his eyes gazing at your body. Following your tattoos. 

He kisses your choulder... his fingers trace the patterns... 

Your gaze drifts away from him... 

THis is different. 

This isn't like hugging. 

This isn't like training. 

This isn't at all like any of those things. 

This Is Ricardo Ortega, the hero in every poster with millions of fans, with his perfect muscular body standing completely naked in front of you.   
Tracing the marks that remind you you're not human... You hate them. You wish he hadn't seen them. 

"Hey... what's.. what's wrong?" he asks tilting his head with a concerned expression. 

"I... am not used to... showing the.. " you motion to your tattoos.

"What... but yesterday you were almost naked...?"

"I was... drunk" you say looking down. "I haven't... done stuff ... like this before."

"What you haven't... really? Never?" he seems surprised.

"Well... They... they showed us. I know how all works but...I haven't..."

"What do you mean they?"

"Them." you repeat. Words are becoming harder to find right now. 

Your meaning slowly sink into his mind. 

"You don't mean..."

"They... called us... dolls" you say almsot whispering. You feel lighter... dizzy... you start tearing up. You can feel yourself going into a complete breakdown.

"Fuck them... you are your own person Cyrus" He wraps his arms around you.

You can't help it. You're crying. You're pathetic. You're not human. Just a piece of meat they assembled together in their filthy factory of horrors.

The cacophony of voices in your brain is deafening.  
You're not good enough.  
You'll never be...

He pulls your head down to his chest. You stumble forwards a bit, making him step back.

At least the warm water cleans away your tears. He starts rubbing your arms and back slowly.

"Hey... it's ok. Nothing's going to happen to you. We're together. You're safe. Nothing's threatening you here... I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone... "  
He goes on and on. You recognize some of the phrases. He took some lessons with a psychologist, trying to find out how to calm people with mental breakdowns, which happens a lot when you're rescuing civilians left and right in the spandex and nanomesh business.

He tried to teach you at one point.

But you never had that problem. A simple touch to their mind and they'd calm down. You never tried his method.

Nor did anyone ever try it on you.

"Look at me," he asks. You open your eyes and do as he says. He looks so... concerned. You're freaking him out of course. You're a mess... you shouldn't even be...

"Now breath," he says interrupting the trail of thought. He breathes deep, demonstrating it.  
You nod slowly and do as he says. In... and out... over and over...

It's part of the steps if you remember correctly.

It takes a painfully long time. But he's still there when you feel calm once more. You look at him. His worry is palpable.

"I'm sorry," you say standing up once more. "I've... been hiding this for so long. It's become part of me I guess?." 

"Nothing to be sorry about" he says.

"What... do you even see in me?" you ask. That's the question you always wondered. "I'm a total wreck."

He takes a hand to your cheek, as the water goes on.  
"You're a very hot wreck." he starts. It makes you smile. "And I don't know if you've noticed but you're my fucking best friend Cyrus. I thought you were dead, but you're alive. I'm not going to let you go this time, no matter how much of a wreck you are. I need you in my life. I... need you"

The words burn within your chest like a fire. Is this how he's truly felt all along? It makes you feel... happy?

This time there is no resistance. You lift your gaze to him, going closer.  
You feel your fears fading away.  
You kiss him... and your tongue wrestles his for a moment... exploring his mouth. You wrap your arms around him, drawing him closer. Your hips touching. You can feel his cock against yours. 

Your hands go lower, grabbing his butt. He smiles and tightens his embrace. You are really close now, under the water. 

"I... want you" you say in the end. It feels silly, you've never said anything like that. But it's true.   
"Are you sure... you are ready for this? We can... wait" he asks hesitantly

"I think I'm ok now... actually... I'm.. I don't know... better?. And I don't see any rules about how to go about this" you say. "We've waited long enough?" You need this too.  
Catharsis.  
With him.  
Right now.  
He nods slowly.

Your hand goes into his crack, feeling inside. He stumbles foward a bit a bit, taken by surprise. He's not the only one. 

"Oh... ok!" he says in the end, blushing "Then let's do this properly" he says, taking a bottle of liquid soap.

"You, are perfect" he says, while his hands rubbing soap through your body. Trough your tattoos. He goes behind you and massages your shoulders.  
His erection holding against your ass let's you know he's speaking the truth.   
He feels your waist... your ass and legs.Your croch... he takes a long time with that. Massaging you. You moan a few times.. and he lets go.   
Every single part... It takes a long time.   
Cleansing your body.   
Cleansing your fears. 

You realize you are not afraid to let this man touch you.

And then it's your turn. He passes you the soap. It feels a bit silly. He motions you to start  
.  
You take your hands to him... you feel his arms... his legs.. the muscles on his chest. You can't help playing with his nipples.   
"Ouch" He says grining as you pinch a little  
You'r not sure what you'r doing, but you'r having fun.   
He just stands there, letting you feel him.   
His neck. His shoulders.

And his balls and cock, and his butt. You take your time with those. You feel his body tremble a bit as you run your hands trough them.   
He's been waiting for this a very long time. .

The shower lasts for an eternity as you explore your bodies for the first time. 

He finally turns off the water, and you take a few towels, passing him one. 

No more words... after you dry, he takes your hand and lead you back to the bedd. He pushes you down, sitting on the bed.

And then he stands next to you. His cock right by your face.

You feel it... rubbing it gently... He moans as you fondle his balls with your fingers.

"Kiss them" he says

Oh? Alright you think. And you start Kising them. Licking them. You take one of them in your mouth ...

"aack... softer please" he asks.   
"Sorry" you say letting go.  
"Don't be... it's your first time" he says, drawing you in again.

His gaze goes up as you finally take his dick into your mouth.   
You fondle it with your tongue... you feel it growing as you run your lips trough it's length, kissing it's tip.   
And you keep working his shaft... You holding his sack firmly with your left hand, and pull down slightly. His gaze goes up as you do.  
It's silly... but it makes you feel you've finally taken Ortega. He's yours now...   
You feel him moaning louder... and louder... sweat covering him...  
And then, he pushes you on your back.

"W... what... did I do something wrong?" you ask, a bit insecure. 

"No. But We'r not ending this yet," he says, climbing on top of you.

He starts kissing you. You try to touch his muscles, but he pushes your hands away   
"Nope. You stay there and take it. Let me do my thing" he says  
He licks your ears...it feels a bit weird... but warm.  
kisses your neck...

And then he stops at your nipples... And he bites them. It hurts a bit... But you can take it. Then he keeps going down... your chest, your stomach...  
You can't help gigle as he runs his tongue trough your bellybutton. He doesn't stop... and then he keeps going down.

And then your dick is in his mouth. Warm. Wet. He plays with it.  
And then he runs his tongue trough your tip... rubbing the skin.   
He sucks and kisses it with a loud pop... and then goes on sucking it ... all of it's length. Making you feel about to explode.   
You are sweating... your fingers dig into the pillows.  
His tongue tickles you, going back and forth.   
He stops.   
"N... no.. don't stop!" you ask him.

"PAtience" he says.   
You wonder if something's wrong when he looks for something.  
He takes something from his suit on the floor. That thing has pockets? You never knew.  
It's some kind of... oily substance in a small bag.  
"What's that?" you ask.  
"It's moisturizing oil" he answers.  
"What...? Why do you keep that in your suit?"  
"How do you think you get inside a skintight nanomesh suit?"  
"You've been covered in that all these years?" You laugh  
"What? It does wonders for your skin. And smells like coconut. You should try it"  
You can't stop laughing... you find it hilarious.

He rubs the oil over his fingers... and he spreads your legs appart.

"Wha..."  
"just relax," he asks.  
You relax... until his fingers go straight for your ass. What is he...  
"Relax" he repeats. "It won't hurt you." he grins "I promise"  
"If you say so," you say.  
His fingers spread the oil... going deeper... and deeper.  
You gasp in surprise as they go through your sphincter.  
"w... " You feel your face go red with blush. This is a first... for a lot of things  
"As I said. Relax... and just let it happen." he says, his fingers exploring your hole.   
His free hand takes hold of your right leg, burying his fingers in your tight.   
You can't think of anything else, as his finger... going in... and out...   
And then it's two fingers.   
It hurts... You feel so slippery... they just go in, and out... 

"Now... time to go all the way," he says  
"All the way?" You ask. "Just how long does this g..."

You feel his hard dick against your hole... pushing forward.

It hurts. It hurts a lot for a few moments and then... slides into you... more pain.

"Aahh.." you flinch

"Just stay relaxed. We'll go slow. We're not going to hurt you"

You feel him stops as he is completely inside you. Growing even larger. Your mind can barely process this.

You break his rule... you take his hand. He holds it, and kisses it. And then he places it on his hips.

"Tell me when you're ready," he asks.

You know what comes next. After a few seconds, you nod to him with your head. You don't care if it hurts. You want this.

And he starts trusting... slowly at first. There is pain... but then it starts turning into something else.   
Each trust sends a wave of sensations trough your body.   
He takes his time... penetrating you for a long time... slowly.  
Until he starts going faster. He looks at you with a questioning look  
"Is this fine... are you fine ?"   
"Yes... I'm ok... go on"   
He keeps up... gradually increasing his speed.   
It hurts... but there's also pleasure. And you'r hypnotized watching him. You've never seen him like this. 

And then you feel burning... it's...   
His mods are acting up...   
Electrical arcs over his arms. You squirm under his trusts. He notices   
"Oh fuck! sorry... I..."  
"Don't you fucking stop!" you yell at him.   
"You... sure?" he looks at you with a strange expression  
"I'll kill you if you do!"   
He grins widely, going at it... stornger.. and faster...  
Until he groans loudly, coming inside you.  
You feel almost oustide your body as it stops... ozone in the air.   
"I'm sorry.. I... this doesn't happen ... " he starts apologizing.  
But he stopped noticing your heavy breathing...You'r not paying his attention to his apology.   
Ricardo then slowly pulls off, and goes back to you, sucking your shaft while jerking it with his hand.  
You feel your whole body tightening again... you can feel every musle as he works you.  
You cant' stand it for long, and finally burst in his mouth, moaning as loud as you can.

He collapses next to you, while you attempting to gather the pieces of your burnt brain.

"Ricardo... that was... I can't.. " You have no words... "Thank you" you say in the end. 

He nods slowly. He knows.

You both stay silent, for a long time. 

Savoring the moment.

"Thank you" you say once more as you close your eyes next to him.


End file.
